Le nouvel an d'Hermione
by HeavensFeather
Summary: Une Hermione complétement bourée dans une boite de nuit sorcière du chemin de traverse et un Drago qui vient déclarer sa flamme, que répondra-t-il quand elle lui dira : " chez toi ou chez moi ?" ? OS


**Un petit OS pour le nouvel an, juste pour le plaisir… en parlant de plaisir c'est un lemon donc ne soyez pas étonné si ça dérape… Bonne lecture !**

_**PDV Hermione**_

Je hais Harry Potter, oui je le hais. Je hais aussi Ron Weasley, ah ça oui ! Ils se sont montés contre moi, c'est un complot ! Voilà, c'est ça ! Un complot ! Vous voulez une explication ? D'accord et bien je vais vous la donner. Ce soir c'est le nouvel an, je comptais lire, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs… Mais ils en ont décidés autrement, ils m'ont forcé à venir avec eux dans la toute nouvelle boite de nuit qui viens d'être ouverte sur le chemin de traverse, ils ont décrétés que ce serait amusant. AMUSANT. Ils vont être tellement souls qu'ils vont m'oublier et que je vais être seule dans mon coin, être seule, est-ce censé être amusant ? Non, voilà la réponse. Et pourtant je suis là, devant mon miroir avec mes cheveux qui parte dans tous les sens, avec ma baguette dans la main, en train de chercher cette foutu formule que j'ai oublié, qui m'aurait permis de me les lisser. Oh, mais ne dîtes rien, je vous vois venir : « comment se fait-il qu'Hermione Granger ai oublié une formule magique ?» Je vais vous répondre que […] Ah sa y ai !

-Lissium !

Le tour est joué ! Enfin mes cheveux ressemblent à quelque chose… Soyons folle Hermi, pourquoi pas ce maquillé ? Crayon noir, font de teint, eye liner et rouge à lèvre brillant, simple mais au moins ça me mettra en valeur, je suis seule, aucun petit ami depuis la 4ème année j'ai 18 ans, ça fait un an que je suis dans l'école de médicomagie pour devenir medicomage, alors autant en profité, je veux dire, essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'intéressant avec qui je pourrais construire quelque chose.

Il ne me rester plus qu'à enfilé une robe. J'optais pour une robe classe mais moderne. Elle est noire et elle m'arrive au-dessus du genou, après le nombril elle fait effet « frou-frou », mais au-dessus elle est lisse, elle est sans bretelles mais il y a un morceau qui relie le dos avec le devant, des roses noires sont mise dessus pour faire déco' et ne pas laisser trop de vide, comme chaussure j'ai choisi des ballerines noires, au moins je garde les même tons. Vraiment jolie.

Cela fait 1 an qu'Harry a battu Voldemort, tout le monde essaye de se reconstruire, la plupart y arrive, même si ça a été dur au début. Des commerces se sont ouverts, tout comme cette boite de nuit, il y aura du monde je pense, après tout nous somme le 31 Décembre et tout le monde veut profiter.

Il était 23h45 quand je transplané sur le chemin de traverse, et 23h48 quand je passais la porte de la discothèque. Elle était plutôt grande… Des tables étaient disposées de chaque côté de la piste avec des canapés… Je regarder à chaque table pour essayer d'apercevoir Harry ou Ron mais non, je regarder donc vers le comptoir, ils étaient en train de boire du whisky pur feu. Je m'avançais près d'eux.

-Salut les garçons. Dis-je

Surpris ils se tournèrent.

-Oh salut 'Mione ! Cria Ron, comme si j'étais à 1 kilomètre de lui et qu'il avait peur que je ne l'entende pas, il avait les bras levé comme si il était en train d'implorer le ciel. Déjà joyeux… sa commence bien.

-Baisse d'un ton Ron. Lui dit Harry en fessant les gros yeux.

Ron mis ses mains sur sa bouche, comme si il venait de dévoilé un secret qui était justement secret…

-On a cru que t'allais pas venir, m'avoua Harry.

-Je vous ai dit que je viendrais les garçons, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Tu devrais le savoir, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire, a se même moment les portes de la discothèque s'ouvrirent sur Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neuville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley. Cette dernière quand elle m'aperçut me serra dans ses bras.

-Hermione ! Je suis trop contente de te voir, ça fait 2 semaines déjà qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

-Excuse-moi Ginny, mais l'école me prend beaucoup de temps, tu sais…

-Je comprends, mais envoie moi quand même un hibou !

-Promis. Si je n'avais pas promis elle n'aurait pas arrêté de me le répété, une deuxième Molly cette Ginny, mais je l'aime comme ça.

Tous mes anciens camarades vinrent me dire bonjour, ça faisait un bail que je ne les avais pas vu, encore une histoire d'emploi du temps. Pour ma plus grande joie, Neuville m'apprit que Luna et lui s'étaient mis ensembles et ça depuis un bon moment, enfin réuni pensais-je, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ça se voyait ! Je discuter par-ci par-là avec Ginny et Luna pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis quand minuit sonna, nous portions un toast à la nouvelle année qui s'annoncé merveilleuse.

La musique monta en puissance et tous mes amis partirent vers la piste de danse pour ce déchainé, tous les garçons était soul, même Luna qui a la base n'est pas très stable mentalement –méchante Hermione :P- était pire que d'habitude, la preuve-elle confié sa vie intime à Ginny !

-Je grimpe aux rideaux avec lui… dit-elle les yeux rempli d'étoile et de nostalgie…

Je la regarder bizarrement, je dois dire que j'étais assez choqué, je crois que c'est normal, vu ce qu'elle vient de dire…

Je décider de m'éloigner des filles et d'aller vers les garçons, peut-être serait-il plus comment dire, neutre... ou moins soul. Ron était en train de parler quand je m'approché.

-Hier j'ai sauté une fille et au petit matin je lui ai dit « bon tu peux te casser maintenant », elle est parti en pleurant, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi… avoua-t-il alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion…

Ok, on est mal barré si aucun d'eux n'est dans leur état normal, ils ne peuvent pas faire la fête sans alcool ? Je partais vers le comptoir et décidé de boire un whisky pur feu, le deuxième de la soirée, sauf qu'au bout de quelques minutes je me retrouvé à en être au quatrième et que sa me montée à la tête… Alors que j'étais à mi- verre quelqu'un vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

-La même chose qu'elle s'il vous plait. Dit-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

Oh non, voilà que je m'y mets moi aussi, ce n'est pas vrai ! Reprend toi cocote ! Je me tourner vers l'homme à côté.

-Ahhhh !

L'homme sursauta et se tourna vers moi.

-Ahhhh ! Cria-t-il à son tour. Putain ça va pas Granger ! J'ai cru qu'il y avait un détraqueur derrière moi !

Je me mettais à rigoler comme une grosse folle, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, je me tenais les côtes et des larmes de rire coulé sur mes joues.

-MERDE ! Criais-je, ce qui revalu un sursaut de la part de l'homme, enfin « homme » est un bien grand mot, je dirais plutôt fouine. Oui vous avez tout compris c'est malheureusement Malefoy qui se tient à côté de moi.

-Pourquoi tu cris par Merlin ?

-Mon maquillage ! Criais-je horrifié… je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon état normal, Hermione Granger, complétement pété sur un tabouret dans une discothèque, qui a peur pour son maquillage ? Vraiment, vraiment pas normal…

-Tu cris pour du maquillage toi maintenant ?

-Malefoy… je… euh… t'emmudèr…euh non…je t'emmerde, dis-je en louchant sur mon doigt tendu devant mes yeux comme si le mot était juste là mais qu'il était trop flou pour que je puisse le lire.

-T'es complètement pété ma pauvre… Me dit-il alors qu'il entamé son whisky.

-MALEFOY ! Criais-je.

Encore un sursaut, mais là je crois que ça commence à l'énerver, parce qu'il vient de versé une grande partie de son whisky sur lui… oups…

-Par le string de Merlin, QUOI ?

Je penchais la tête sur le côté et plissais les yeux en le regardant.

-Merlin porte un string ? Demandais-je. J'haussais les épaules et rajouté. On m'a toujours dit qu'il portait un slip.

Malefoy avait la bouche tellement ouverte sous l'effet du choc qu'au bout d'un moment je crus qu'elle aller tomber.

-Malefoy… ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche. Dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis il but une gorgé de sa boisson.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié… MALEFOY !

Cette fois-ci il ne sursauta pas, il tourna seulement la tête vers moi.

-Granger ! Me dit-il avec ironie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Rajouta-t-il.

-Tu as mouillé ton pull… dis-je simplement.

-J'avais remarqué. Il porta son verre à sa bouche.

-Tu veux pas que je te l'enlève dans les toilettes ?

Et il recracha tout.

-Oh non ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? Je voulais pas dire ça ! Dis-je d'une voix qui était très aigu et qui n'était pas la mienne. C'est juste que se serais dommage que tu tombes malade… euh… non attend, qu'est-ce que je dis ? Hum… je voulais dire… ce serais vachement dommage d'abimé un si beau corps… oh que merlin me vienne en aide…c'est pas ça que je veux dire !

-Granger… je sais que je suis beau, pas la peine de faire tout ce cinéma pour me le dire, je le sais déjà, j'avais compris bien avant d'être née.

-J'ai soif… BARMAN ! Criais-je en tapant du poing sur le bar. OUTCH ! Ça fait mal ! La fouine !

-Oui ?

-Non, je parler pas à toi…je voulais juste changé l'expression « la vache» ça fait trop démodé… un peu comme toi a vrai dire…

Vous devriez voir la tête qu'il fait…devant le ridicule de la situation je me mettais à rire, un peu comme y a 5 minutes quand Malefoy a dit, qu'il avait cru que j'avais vu un détraqueur. J'étais tellement dans mon délire que je tomber du tabouret.

-Granger ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Dit-il complétement affolé.

-*Hoquet* Non *hoquet* ça va, merci. Mais c'est que tu t'en fais du souci pour moi… dis-je avec un regard entendu…

Malefoy, ne s'y attendant pas, commença à bégayé…

-Quoi ? Euh, non…pas du tout…enfin. Si, c'est normal…non ? Non ?... Ah…je […]

-Malefoy…

-Je sais qu'on est ennemi mais […]

-Malefoy !

-Oui, Granger… ?

-T'es célibataire ?

-Hum…Oui, pourquoi ?

-Simple question.

-Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Continua-t-il.

-Euh, non sans façon, merci.

-Et bah je vais te le dire moi pourquoi ! Sa voix commencé à monter. Parce que j'attends que la fille que j'aime, comprenne que je l'aime justement et que je ne la hais pas tellement, et j'attendais aussi de pouvoir la revoir, après tout ce temps, 1 an que j'attends, oui Granger ! 1 an. Sauf que quand je la revois pour lui faire ma déclaration, je la trouve complétement pété sur un tabouret à trois francs, six sous, dans une discothèque qui put le renard ! Oui Granger, c'est de toi que je parle.

Je le regarder complètement abasourdi, j'étais un peu à côté de la plaque, vu le taux d'alcool présent dans mon sang, mais j'avais compris une chose, oui une…

-Dis-moi quelque chose ! Me dit-il d'un ton désespéré.

Le truc que j'avais compris s'était qu'il avait autant envie de moi, que moi de lui…

-Chez toi ou chez moi ? Lui demandais-je.

-BARMAN ! L'ADDITION S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Cria-t-il.

Après avoir payé, il me prie par la main et me guida jusqu'à la sortie. Puis nous transplanions jusqu'à chez lui, je m'attendais à atterrir dans un manoir mais contre toute attente je me retrouver dans une maison faite de bois, très écologique, avec énormément de lumière, et de mur en verre.

-WHAOU !

Je m'extasier. C'était splendide.

-Viens… me dit-il.

Il m'amena dans une salle de bain qui se trouvé au premier étage, je n'avais pas le temps de regarder la décoration, de plus je n'étais pas en état de la voir correctement.

-Prend ça. Me dit-il après m'avoir tendu une fiole.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une potion anti-alcool. Tu vas retrouver toutes tes facultés dans 1 ou 2 minutes.

-Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu oublis ce qu'il va se passer… m'avoua-t-il.

J'avalais d'une traite la potion. Nous attendîmes pendant 1minutes 30. Je fermer les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques seconde plus tard, j'allais bien. Je lui souriais et je m'approché de lui, je déposé un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres si douce, comme de la soie et chaude contre toute attente. Je collais mon front au sien et dis.

-Je suis là maintenant.

Il ne répondit pas, me regardant de ses yeux bleu perçant, il s'approcha de mon visage et déposa un baisée, si doux… Je me retiré doucement…

-Drago… je laissé ma phrase en suspens.

-Mon prénom dit par toi, est comme une douce mélodie… -poétique le Dragounet -l'auteur ce là joue Pansy- :p-

-Drago…retentais-je.

Il me regarda, comme pour dire « je t'écoute ».

-Tu es le premier… et je ne veux pas me donné à quelqu'un juste pour un soir…

-Alors je serais le premier et le dernier… Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu à Poudlard la première fois, sauf que nous étions trop différents pour être ensembles… Mais c'est passé, la peur des représailles et du jugement est passé…

J'avais toujours ressenti de l'attirance envers lui, ce qu'il dit est vrai, nous étions trop différent pendant le temps de guerre, chacun combattant pour un camp différent même si lui le faisait de force, je sais qu'il aurait aimé être de notre côté mais il ne pouvait pas… Il prit à nouveau ma main et il me guida dans une chambre.

Un lit Baldaquin avec des rideaux blancs étaient posté au centre de la pièce, la tapisserie était bleu nuit, un lustre était disposé au plafond, il était très classe, la lumière était éteinte, mais, une cheminée était présente dans un coin, elle par contre était allumé, elle projeté nos ombres sur les murs, ce qui donné à la pièce un coté très chaleureux. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce.

-C'est ma chambre... me dit-il

-C'est très jolie, lui dis-je gêner, pas gêner de lui dire ça, non juste gêner de ce qu'il s'y passerait dans quelques instants…

Il m'amenât devant le lit, et déposa un baiser plus prononcé sur mes lèvres. Il délaissa mes lèvres pour ma mâchoire qu'il parsema de baisers puis il descendit dans mon cou, intérieurement je fondais, c'était une douce et agréable torture, ses lèvres si douces qui laisse des traces humide sur mon cou… Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure.

Il releva la tête et me regarda, je lui souris et il se plaça derrière moi, il défit la fermeture éclair et enleva la bretelle de la robe, la robe tomba au sol.

Il continua à faire un tour autour de moi et il revint ce posté devant mon visage, il me poussa délicatement pour que j'atterrisse sur le lit, je ne sais pas si c'était le comique de la situation ou si c'est juste parce que j'étais heureuse mais en tout cas à cet instant je rigolais, il sauta lui aussi sur le lit pour se retrouver sur moi, sans me toucher, il avait pris appuis avec ses avant-bras lui aussi il rigolé, et moi je souriais, parce que son rire était tellement beau, tout comme lui, j'étais heureuse à ça oui je l'étais.

-Tu m'as manqué… Cette phrase je l'avais murmuré.

Pour toute réponse il m'embrassa, il se mit à califourchon sur moi, et il retira sa veste, moi je commencer à déboutonné sa chemise bleu… Il la retira elle aussi, tous ses gestes étaient si tendre, doux, il n'était pas pressé, il était juste là, à profiter de l'instant présent. Il déposa un baisé au creux de ma gorge. Puis il s'attaqua à son pantalon, il défit la ceinture, et le fit glisser au sol. Il se replaça correctement et repris de m'embrasser, je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, si soyeux…

Il roula sur le côté, et mis fit passer sur lui cette fois ci. Mes cheveux venaient sur mon visage. Il approcha sa main de mon visage et me caressa la joue, je fermais les yeux et appuyé d'avantage ma joue contre la paume de sa main, puis il prit mes cheveux dans sa main et il les fit basculer sur mon épaule droite, pour ne pas les avoir devant les yeux. Il se redressa, pour qu'on se retrouve assis, puis il m'embrassa et cette fois ci ses mains vinrent dans mon dos, pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, je mettais ma tête dans son cou, pour respirer son parfum, son odeur, il retira les bretelles et quelques secondes après mon soutien-gorge rejoignait le sol avec les autres vêtements. Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa, j'entrouvrais ma bouche pour approfondir le baiser, il n'hésite pas une seconde. Ses mains parcourait mes courbes, mon visages, mes épaules, mon ventre en passant par ma poitrine, des caresses presque invisible, il m'effleuré…

Cette fois encore, il tourna pour se remettre au-dessus de moi, il enleva son boxer, et je dois dire que je commençais réellement à stresser à cet instant, ma culotte était la seule barrière contre ce qui aller ce passer… Il m'embrassa à nouveau, il descendit vers mon cou et plus bas en passant entre ma poitrine, puis il descendit encore pour embrasser mon ventre, c'est lèvres étaient si chaude et agréable… Puis il retira ma culotte, tout doucement, sans me brusqué, il la fit tombé au sol, et il se redressa pour venir me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille…

-Tu es si jolie…

J'expiré et j'inspiré, vite, le stresse était présent, j'avais peur, d'avoir mal, ou de ne pas apprécier, j'avais peur de mal faire et j'avais peur de la peur elle-même… Et le moment fatidique arriva… Drago se positionna sur ses avant-bras et il me regarda dans les yeux, moi j'avais la tête en arrière et j'attendais en serrant fort les draps, comme si ma vie en dépendait… Puis il me pénétra, je serré encore plus fort les draps et je fermer les yeux comme si je refuser de voir quelque chose. Il ne bougea pas, je sentais juste que sa main se posé sur l'une des mienne et qui lié mes doigts aux siens. J'ouvrais les yeux, il avançait un peu vers mon visage pour m'embrasser.

-Détends-toi.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et j'essayer de relâcher la pression qui peser sur mes épaules.

- Ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je faisais « oui » avec ma tête. Il reprit un meilleur appuie avec ses bras et il entama un lent va et viens. Ça n'avait rien de bien c'était juste bizarre et je me disais que sa passerais quelque peu dans quelques instants. Sa respiration était saccadé, nos mains étaient liées ensembles et nous, nous embrassions, la chair qui cognent contre l'autre était le seul bruit présent dans la pièce, nos ombres reflétant sur le mur de sa chambre.

Il parsemé mon corps de baisés ardant, la passion nous dévoré, finalement je n'en voulais plus à Harry et Ron de m'avoir amené, je ne l'aurais jamais revu si je n'y avais pas été… De petits gémissements presque insonore sortait parfois de ma bouche, j'avais vraiment du mal à respirer avec tout ça…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je pouvais sentir qu'il se libéré en moi, il stoppé tous mouvement, il fermer juste les yeux et il poser sa tête contre ma poitrine, nous haletions, il embrassa mon cou, et glissa à côté de moi après s'être retiré. Il me prit dans c'est bras et au bout de quelques minutes je dis la phrase que je retenais depuis un moment déjà.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Dray…

Il me sera encore plus fort contre lui, je ne voulais plus le quitté, sa présence était désormais vitale pour moi.

-Au fait, bonne année mon amour. Me dit-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil plein de promesse d'avenir.

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS, A LA BASE ÇA DEVAIT ÊTRE POSTER HIER.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est mon premier lemon, donc n'hésitez pas à donner des conseils ou avis ! Désoler des fautes d'orthographe !**


End file.
